Sorey
Sorey is the main protagonist in Tales of Zestiria. He has a kind heart, an honest expression, and a positive outlook on life. He lives in Elysia, the village of seraphim, and is the only human among them. Unlike most humans, Sorey can see seraphim and is childhood friends with a Water seraph, Mikleo. As a child, he came into the possession of a book called the Celestial Record, and from that point, he has had a fascination with ancient ruins. Sorey later enters into a contract with Lailah to become a Shepherd. Statistics *'Name': Sorey, The Shepherd *'Origin': Tales of Zestiria *'Gender': Male *'Age': 17 *'Birthday': April 10 *'Classification': Human, Shepherd, Artes User *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 175 cm (5'9") *'Weight': 66 kg (145 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': Brown *'Relatives': Zenrus (Surrogate Parent), Mikleo (Foster brother) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class. SS-Class with Armatization. Transcendent with Four Elemental Armatization. *'Powers and Abilities': Flames of Purification, Artes (Martial, Hidden and Mystic), Armatization, Haki (Armament and Observation), Master Swordsman, Enhanced Strength, Speed, Endurance and Durability, Keen Intellect (Master Archaeologist and Expert Tactician), High Resonance Power *'Standard Equipment': Ancient Sword, Celestial Record *'Weaknesses': Sorey tends to hold back and avoid killing most of the time. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Tiger Blade, Trihawk, Sword Flare, Earth Dragon Fang, Wolfwing Fang, Phantasm Flash, Sword Rain: Alpha, Searing Gale, Heavenly Torrent, Sonic Thrust, Shatterfang, Severing Wind, Cantering Flames, Lion's Howl, Bolt Tempest, Divine Wrath, Fethmus Mioma (Vermillion Crescent, Burning Shards, Purgatory of Flame, Rain of Fire, Tower of Blood, Molten Wall, Burning Echo, Ancient Nova, Rhapsody, Flamberge), Luzrov Rulay (Blue Flurry, Ocean Blitz, Azure Assault, Saint's Arrow, Splitting Torrent, Shattered Deluge, Binding Vortex, Arrow Squall, Maelstrom, Elixir Vitae, Aqua Limit), Hephsin Yulind (Rising Sands, Echo Shock, Rock Wringer, Rampaging Giant, Earthpulse, Rock Satellite, Earthshaker, Fairy Circle, Earth Revolution), Fylk Zahdeya (Wind Blade, Dragon Blitz, Virulent Stars, Gale Fang, Dark Star, Gale Phantom, Cloudburst, Soul Resonance, Sylphystia) *'Voice Actor': Ryōhei Kimura, Saori Hayami (young) Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Town level | City level (Split the clouds over a forest with Azure Assault) to Mountain level, Likely Island level with Four Elements Armatus *'Speed': At least Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic Combat and Reaction Speed | Massively Hypersonic, higher with Four Element Armatus *'Lifting Strength': Class K | At least Class K, Class T with Four Element Armatus *'Striking Strength': At least Class TJ | Class PJ to Class PJ+, Likely Class EJ *'Durability': At least Town level, City level to Mountain level, Likely Island level with Four Elements Armatus *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Tens of Meters with Artes | Extended Melee Range. Hundreds of Meters to a few Hundred Kilometers with Artes *'Intelligence': Gifted (Very skilled in swordsmanship since childhood. Has read the Celestial Record and uses its knowledge for various locations that match that in the book, and is a talented archaeologist, studying various lore from multiple ruins he explored.) *'Key': Base | Armatus Sorey Appearance Sorey has brown hair, which is slightly shifted to the right. He has green eyes and wears yellow feather earrings. His attire consists of a long-sleeved blue shirt, baggy black-brown pants, a brown belt buckle, white boots with yellow headers, a regular glove on his right hand (with feather attachments), a Shepherd's artifact glove on his left, and a large white cape that extends over his chest. The cape, fashioned after the style of past Shepherds, was given to him by Alisha Diphda as thanks for helping her. The rest of his clothes all resembles the attire of the Exorcist's from the past lore. Personality Sorey's kindhearted personality shapes him into a person who cannot leave someone who is troubled alone. This trait becomes his flaw because, as a Shepherd, he cannot take sides in the conflict between nations in order to avoid being corrupted by malevolence and causing even greater strife. Because he has never left his hometown, he is curious about things he has never experienced before, but his sheltered upbringing also makes him naïve. Due to his natural earnestness, Sorey is also a bad liar, evidenced when Sergei Strelka questions him in Lastonbell. He is generally calm and easygoing, taking everything in stride and making the best of things. He puts others first, to the point of self-sacrifice; when Alisha is his Squire, he does not tell her that his vision is failing because he does not want her to worry. He has a tendency to get excited about ancient history, particularly ruins. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Flames of Purification: Martial Artes: *'Tiger Blade': Sorey slashes upward while jumping, then slashes downward while landing. *'Trihawk': While holding his sword in reversed grip, Sorey slashes diagonally upward to the left, horizontally to the right, and finally diagonally downward to the left, each swing tracing a blue streak, together forming in a shape similar to letter A. *'Sword Flare': Sorey ignites his sword briefly before slamming it onto the ground, creating a small blast of fire upon contact. *'Earth Dragon Fang': Sorey makes a diagonal slash downward, following it with an upward diagonal slash, a horizontal slash, a kick, and one final horizontal slash. *'Wolfwind Fang': Sorey stabs his sword into the enemy, then switches hands and, in reverse, grip-slashes the sword upward diagonally, throwing the enemy into the air. He finishes the arte by returning his sword to his main hand and performing a full spin while kicking with his left foot downward diagonally. *'Phantasm Flash': Sorey warps toward his opponent and performs a slice diagonally downward, which is then followed by a horizontal slice that tears space-time. *'Sword Rain: Alpha': Sorey rapidly pierces the target several times, followed by a final strike that involves a rising slash. *'Searing Gale': Sorey jumps while spinning, making flames follow him. Afterward, he raises his sword before slamming it to the ground. Upon contact, fire sprouts from the area affected by the sword's touch. Hidden Artes: *'Heavenly Torrent': Sorey grabs his sword in his left hand and, while swinging it to the side, charges it with water. He then slashes upward, creating a pillar of water. *'Shatterfang': Sorey leaps and flips in the air, performing a powerful downward slash accompanied by red explosions in a short straight line while dust emerges from the sword's impact zone. *'Sonic Thrust': Sorey thrusts his sword at the target, pushing it slightly backward. *'Severing Wind': Sorey spins around, slashing upward while jumping into the air, creating a cyclone of wind that hits all surrounding enemies. *'Cantering Flames': Sorey briefly charges his sword, which becomes engulfed in flames, and then performs a few slashes, the final slash forming a letter "N" and pushing enemies away. *'Lion's Howl': Sorey slams the target with extreme force, creating a blue blast of energy in the image of a lion's head, which forces all nearby enemies to be blasted away and knocked to the ground Mystic Artes: Sorey's main choice of weapon. *'Bolt Tempest': Sorey slashes his enemy three times before charging his sword with lightning and dashing toward the target. He then performs an overhead slash on the enemy and finishes with a lightning-powered uppercut. *'Divine Wrath': Sorey raises his left arm skyward, and a bolt of lightning strikes his hand, imbuing it with electricity. He proceeds to punch his enemy with his electrified hand, pushing it back in the process. Sorey then grips his sheathed sword, a green aura emanating from him. He charges at the enemy and slashes it, dealing several hits shortly after contact. Ancient Sword: Armatization: The Shepherd's power that they can share with Squires who have high enough resonance. The resulting armatus is based on the divine artifact used to form the pact. The human needs to call out the seraph's true name to activate it, and as seraphim guard their true names, it requires a bond of trust. *'Fethmus Mioma': **'Vermillion Crescent': Sweeps through enemies from left to right with a giant flame-kissed blade. **'Burning Shards': A horizontal swipe with a giant blade that emits a fiery shockwave. **'Purgatory of Flame': Smacks down a towering greatsword bathed in hellfire, incinerating any enemies caught in its firestorm. **'Rain of Fire': Aims a giant blade at the enemy and releases a volley of fire, staggering enemies. **'Tower of Blood': Swings a gigantic sword covered in roaring flames upward, sending enemies flying helplessly. **'Molten Wall': Holds a giant blade sideways to release a frontal wall of fire that envelops any enemy it touches. **'Burning Echo': Fire bursts from the user in two waves, dealing fire-elemental damage to all surrounding enemies. **'Ancient Nova': Upon activation, the atmosphere turns red as heat energy builds in the sky. A massive bullet of flame then descends from the sky, striking the earth and rupturing a large area. Finally, a quick flash of hellfire consumes the battlefield around the point of impact before dissipating. **'Rhapsody': Three red circles at slightly varying angles appear around the target, and then a ball of fire descends onto the target, spins around a bit, and dissipates, temporarily increases the target's vitality as well as heal injuries. **'Flamberge': The user summons a giant sword, whose tip they use to carve a circle into the ground around them. They then spin and slash upward, with the slash bursting into flame. *'Luzrov Rulay': **'Blue Flurry': Uses a giant bow held sideways to fire forth a spread of four mana arrows. **'Ocean Blitz': Holds a giant bow sideways to fire forth a spread of right mana arrows. **'Azure Assault': The user aims their bow horizontally at their enemy, a large, ornamental, and blue glyph around the arrowhead, then releases twelve spiraling water arrows at the enemy, with an added effect of the water arrows joining later together to form a heaven-piercing stream of water. **'Saint's Arrow': Uses a giant bow held vertically to fire a gigantic mana arrow that skewers enemies. **'Splitting Torrent': A horizontal sweep performed using a giant bow. **'Binding Vortex': Holds a giant bow vertically to fire a gleaming mana arrow that pins down enemies with a swirling torrent of water. **'Arrow Squall': The user shoots arrows into sky that then rain down onto their enemies. **'Maelstrom': Upon activation, a whirlpool appears over a large area of the battlefield, lifting all enemies within range into the air while dealing damage **'Elixir Vitae': Three white circles at slightly varying angles appear around the target, white wisps surrounding them and mildly bursting, healing a large amount of vitality and stamina and cures all all physical and magical status ailments from the target. **'Aqua Limit': The user fires a burst of arrows with their bow, which relentlessly strike the enemy. Their bow then changes into a blade on their arm, with which they pierce through their target in an explosion of water. *'Hephsin Yulind': **'Rising Sands': Uses an arm to send enemies flying with an uppercut. **'Echo Shock': Slams both arms together in a narrow range. **'Rock Wringer': Crushes enemies in the grip of an arm's fingers. **'Rampaging Giant': Draws back to create space, then charges in to drive an arm through foes. **'Earthpulse': Slams both arms together in the ground, sending up a stone pillar under the target enemy. **'Rock Satellite': The user conjures three large rocks circling around them. **'Earthshaker': The user slams their fist into the ground, creating a large impact zone around them. **'Fairy Circle': The user summons four butterfly-themed fairies appear in the center of the battlefield and symmetrically fly outward in a spiral pattern until they reach the edge of the battlefield, creating a detailed glyph printed full of runes and leaf-like patterns as they fly. It heals 75% of any allies' injuries, while also inflicting minor damage to any enemy within. **'Earth Revolution': The user rides one of the gauntlets the Armatus provides, charging it with earth energy as they go. They then make a ninety-degree angle to essentially uppercut their target and disappear into the sky, ending with them falling like a meteor and punching the earth, cratering it. *'Fylk Zahdeya': **'Wind Blade': Performs a heel drop with a bladed foot, with additional damage from the vacuum blade that follows. **'Dragon Blitz': Performs a stinging upward kick, then attacks with shearing winds. **'Virulent Stars': Spreads the blades on the caster's back like wings when in the air, showering a wide frontal area with myriad blades and impaling a large group of enemies. **'Gale Fang': Performs a sweeping spin kick with bladed feet, then deals additional damage with an ensuing vacuum blade. **'Dark Star': Rapidly charges through enemies, mercilessly shredding any caught in the caster's path. **'Gale Phantom': The user spins, striking their enemy and finishing the arte with a wind-infused blow. The user also switches places with the target. **'Cloudburst': The user leaps into the air and ejects six green blades that then fire green lasers in a straight line, with each blade firing at a different angle. **'Soul Resonance': The user floats briefly in the air as a whirlwind blows around them in a mediocre range, recovering health and mana. **'Sylphystia': The user flies into the sky and summons a storm of blades, which they shoot at the enemies down below. They then create a triangular crest on the ground, exploding it in a burst of wind. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is currently unknown if Sorey is one of these people. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Seastone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Master Swordsman Specialist: Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Agility: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Keen Intellect: *'Master Archaeologist': *'Expert Tactician': High Resonance Power: Relationships *Zenrus *Mikleo *Rose *Alisha Diphda *Lailah *Edna *Dezel *Zaveid *Velvet Crowe *Laphicet *Eizen *Mayvin *Sergei Strelka *Maltran *Heldalf *Symonne *Lunarre *Naruto Uzumaki *Ichigo Kurosaki *Maka Albarn and Soul Evans *Izuku Midoriya *Varian Wrynn *Sylvanas Windrunner *Artorius Collbrande Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Shepherd Category:Artes User Category:Swordsmen Category:Tales of Zestiria Characters Category:Acts of Hope Category:Sorey's Group